stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Wally Wallsmasher
Wally Wallsmasher is a successful media franchise based on the popular 2040's trid series of that title. Wally Wallsmasher was played by Barradino Osbourne in the original series, but after his retirement in 2042, the role was played by Trent Foreman, whose flambouyant smashing style and in-your-face attitude brought it to the attention of the Matrix, beginning as a meme on the General Bullshit BBS. It was picked up on the social networking of the day, and was nominated 'Worst Fad of 2043' by WireJack Magazine. The trid series continued to bring in the ratings however, and led to a 2045 feature film, 'Wally Wallsmasher and the Mall of Mayhem', in which Wally Wallsmasher single handedly demolishes the Westfield, MO mall. The main Wally Wallsmasher Trid series has gone on several hiatuses, as side projects have diverted staff, but teh Wally Wallsmasher franchise is the longest continuously-updated media franchise in the world as of 2070. Media Wally Wallsmasher has been featured in many different forms of media, as media itself has evolved over the course of its' long-running popularity. In Trideo The Wally Wallsmasher empire began with a humble YoUser vlog in 2040, following a young Barradino Osbourne in his career as a building demolitionist armed with only a hammer and a set of powerful arms. Early episodes were simply the destruction of larger and more complex houses, but over time friction began to develop among the writing staff as to just where to take the project - Osbourne thought that a more adult touch was necessary to elevate the show to higher popularity, while the director, Finn Eskridge, believed that one shouldn't tamper with what sells. Osbourne threatened to walk, and so was bron the second season, 'Wally Wallsmasher, Attourney at Law.' THis season is generally reviled as a huge misstep, and the show sank back in the ratings until almost no feeds carried it. At the height of the unpopularity, Barradino Osbourne stormed off the set at a negative review, and a replacement had to be found immediately. Trent Foreman happened to be working at the studio lunch counter that day, and as fate had it, he was the only dwarf available quickly, so he was subbed in, presumably for one episode; his performance, however, was like nothing that the team had ever witnessed; Foreman had turned the simple, one-joke gimmick act of smashing a wall with a hammer into a performance piece. In his last official appearance in 2042, Barradino Osbourne and Trent Foreman, as a team, smashed the abandoned George W. Bush Memorial Sewage Plant in San Francisco. The series underwent a reboot with a new, comic book inspired origin story in 2052, though retaining the original cast and crew, and bringing in hot new director Marianna Flores, who moved the series in a more story-driven direction, rather than billing it as an action show; ironically, the very change that had nearly killed the show early on now saved it from slipping ratings; walls smashed per show dropped from 51.3 in 2050 to a mere 3.6 in 2052, as ratings climbed to the highest they had been in the show's history. This new series introduced, or reintroduced, many of the central characters; Wally (Born Waldorf Wallensmash) himself, an ex-Marine dwarf who runs a demolition company; his wife, Waltonia, and his kids, Wallard and Walhelmina. The series introduced us to Gary, his angry troll neighbor, a character that drew the ire of numerous Metahuman rights groups as an improper portrayal of trolls. *Wally Wallsmasher: The Original Series (Season 1, 2040) *Wally Wallsmasher, Mallets for Mistletoe (Christmas Special, 2040) *Wally Wallsmasher, Attourney at Law (Season 2. 2041) *Wally Wallsmasher: Passing the Hammer! (Two hour special, 2042) *Wally Wallsmasher: Reloaded (Season 3, 2042) *Where's Wally? (PBSKids Feed, 2045) *Wally Wallsmasher: The Animated Series (Season 1, 2045) *Wally Wallsmasher: Vegas (Season 3, 2046) *Waldorf Wallensmash, MD (Spin-off, 2046) *Wally: After Dark (Spin-off, 2047) *Smash Wally's Walls! (Game show, 2049) *Wally Wallsmasher Returns (Season 4, 2050) *The News... Smashed! (News Show, 2050) *Waltonia Dearest (Sitcom, 2050) *Balls to the Wall (Adult Feed, 2051) *Wallinscotting, Ladershire (British-style Comedy. 2051) *Wally Wallsmasher: Redemption (Season 5, 2052) Video Games Simsense: Wailing in Wall Land When Wally Wallsmasher “rebooted” in 2052, alongside the trideo release came the highly anticipated Wally Wallsmasher: Wailing in Wall Land. It was in this game that the villains, the Termititrons, were first introduced as an alien insect like species that set into an insidious plot to rot the world away by infecting numerous buildings to build hives to launch more infestations in their invasion of planet earth. Wally Wallsmasher was called upon to utilize his destruction skills against the Termititrons where the CIA and the military had failed before and only making the problem worse by sending Dyno Dynamite to solve the problem first, who set about blowing things up rather than smashing them to pieces later becoming completely obsessed in his destructive actions. The object of the game was to smash the buildings containing the Termititrons to reach the queens of the hive and to kill the queens so that the hive would be completely destroyed. During the adventure, Dyno Dynamite would show up and complicate the problem by blowing parts of buildings up, sending hives of termites to scatter into the air causing massive problems for Wally, as he would become surrounded by newly revealed Termititrons. Sometimes Dyno Dynamite would try to blow Wally up to stop his progress. Dyno Dynamite ended up being the second to last boss of the game after Raisin, the Matriarch Termetitron. The last boss was the demon “Rarararararahahahaha!” (it's name was never revealed and the demon got the name unofficially from the only line that it spoke and it stuck later becoming the official name as it was teased to be revealed in the sequel). Wally Wallsmasher was “killed” by Dyno Dynamite's self destruct, sending Wally to hell, which set up the game for the sequel, Wally Wallsmasher: Smashing the Bells of Hell. The game received rave reviews as it was a departure from the past Wally Wallsmasher projects and attempted (successfully) to turn Wally Wallsmasher into a modern legend. The game would have even more impact when in actuality the Universal Brotherhood was later exposed as insect spirits looking to take over the world giving Wally Wallsmasher even more press and success. BTL versions were quickly made of Wally Wallsmasher as well as Wallsmasher personality chips known as BTWs (Bashing the Walls). Wallbashers became a nickname for Wallsmasher addicts, who would take the BTLs and usually causing massive property damage on the account of wall bashing. The game was directed by Mirianna Flores, whom also was directing the trideo show. The simsense games would later set the stage for the first Simsense feature film: Wally Wallsmasher: A Wall Too Far, a Wall too Far would feature a completely different storyline and theme. Category:Minutiae